Pas facile !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Après avoir disparu pendant deux ans, Duo est finalement retrouvé. Il y a des concessions a faire pour tout le monde. Est ce qu'ils pourront à nouveaux être amis ?
1. Pas facile !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : frienship.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne vais pas attendre quatre ans avant de t'écrire une autre fic. Bon anniversaire Shini-cat.

* * *

**Pas facile !**

* * *

Pas facile, c'est ce que pense Duo Maxwell.

Pas facile quand on a dix-huit ans et pas de diplôme de mener une existence honnête.

Pas facile d'y arriver quand tout ce que vous avez toujours réussi comme métier est catalogué comme hors-la-loi, ne me dites pas que le métier de terroriste et de voleur est bien classé et approuvé.

Pas facile de vouloir disparaître dans la nature quand ses anciens coéquipiers sont les meilleurs limiers de l'Univers.

Le natté ressassaie tout ça alors qu'il se prépare pour se rendre au travail.

Encore une chance qu'il n'y a pas de sot métier, c'est ce qu'il se dit une fois de plus en s'apprêtant.

C'est vrai qu'il a été choisi à cause de son physique et qu'il est obligé de l'entretenir. Il doit faire attention à son alimentation et il doit également faire une série d'abdominaux, de pectoraux quotidiennement pour ne rien perdre.

La tenue est aussi importante, maillot boxer noir avec un liseron blanc aux couleurs de sa boîte. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut porter pour effectuer son travail ainsi que des sandales noires et blanches au-dessus de ses socquettes de travail. Mais la beauté du corps n'est rien s'il n'est pas souple, il doit savoir se contorsionner de façon sensuelle.

C'est même grâce à tout ça qu'il est un des meilleurs et qu'il empoche un grand nombre de pourboire. Ca fait râler ses collègues aussi bien au masculin comme au féminin. Quoi que cette dernière ait droit aux vêtements de travail deux pièces, alors qu'il doit se contenter d'une pièce. Elle officie en bikini, elle !

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour s'assurer que sa tenue est impeccable, un peu de eyeliner discret pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus aux reflets myosotis. Debout devant son psyché, il vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas un seul poil qui dépasse de son maillot taille basse noir qui descend à mi-cuisse.

Voyant que sa tresse n'est pas irréprochable, il l'a refait et laisse quelques mèches folles s'en échapper que ce soit plus aguichants. Le jeune homme met des socquettes noires à liseron blanc. Il s'asperge d'eau de toilette musquée pour ne pas faire fuir ses clients. Satisfait de son apparence, Duo passe un Jeans noir, une chemise bleue foncée, sa veste et il met ses baskets, il passera ses sandales sur son lieu de travail.

Il ne va pas quitter son deux pièces en tenue de travail. C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire arrêter par les policiers de Sank.

He oui ! Après le putsch de Marie-Meiya, Maxwell n'est pas retourné vivre sur L2 où il savait que ses ex-coéquipiers pourraient le retrouver facilement. Il en a fini des affrontements et ne veut pas intégrer les Preventer comme eux. Il voulait simplement disparaître, ne plus toucher à une arme et ne plus être entraîné dans des missions où il risque de perdre la vie.

Il a survécu, maintenant il veut vivre, même si son métier est un peu dégradant, néanmoins son argent il est gagné de façon honnête. Même s'il ne roule pas sur l'or, il paye son loyer et ses charges sans aucun problème.

Même si ce n'est pas autorisé, il sort de temps à l'autre avec des clients ou clientes de ce côté là, il n'est pas difficile. Et puis, il est à l'abri pendant son job, encore une chance parce que pour l'instant, il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

Le natté remonte la tirette de sa veste et presse le pas pour aller effectuer ses huit heures de travail dans sa boîte qui se situe au coin de la rue.

Il passe par le vestiaire pour ôter son jeans, sa veste et sa chemise, il met ses sandales. Il se regarde une dernière fois dans la psyché du vestiaire avant de prendre la direction du sous-sol pour aller remplacer son collègue de nuit. La seule fille de l'équipe vient en renforcement de 10h à 16h30. Les trois garçons effectuent les trois tours. Il y a une équipe de week-end qui est recrutée dans les étudiants et étudiantes des environs.

Le châtain donne une tape amicale dans le dos de son collègue.

-« Ca été la nuit ? »

-« Oui, pas de problème, il y a déjà eu pire. » Lui répond-il en quittant la surface de travail.

Duo s'assied sur le tabouret avec le journal qu'a laissé son collaborateur. Il ne faut plus qu'attendre le premier client.

Venant sur sa gauche, une voiture vient de descendre dans le sous-sol chauffé. Duo se lève et sourit même s'il n'aime pas les voitures aux vitres teintées, on ne sait jamais qui se cache derrière.

L'auto noire s'arrête au-dessus des bouches d'égouts dans les marques dessinées sur le sol. Elle n'est pas sale, encore un qui vient pour se rincer l'œil. Duo s'en fout, il sait que si ce Car-Wash est si cher, c'est parce qu'il offre ce service là et seulement celui-là.

Plaçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, il est l'heure pour le natté d'entrer en scène. Prenant son seau d'eau rempli d'eau tiède et savonneuse dans l'évier, il revient vers la voiture. Il le dépose près de la portière conducteur. Se cassant en deux, il s'abaisse pour prendre l'éponge dans l'eau, la tête tournée vers la portière, Maxwell accentue son sourire. Puis il se redresse pour laver d'abord le dessus de l'automobile. Les jambes légèrement écartées, le natté se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ondulant des hanches, celles-ci sont collées contre la vitre conducteur.

Après il s'attaque à laver le côté conducteur, une main sur le toit et il fait des mouvements rotatifs de la vitre au bas de la portière. Duo essaye de plier les moins possibles les jambes, du moins une de ses jambes, tout doit partir des épaules et du bassin.

En lavant les vitres, Maxwell a déjà constaté qu'un homme ou une femme se caressait ou se donnait du plaisir. Il y en a même déjà quelque uns qui lui ont proposé, soit de lui faire une fellation, soit d'en recevoir une.

_Flash-back_

_La vitre descend lentement, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le sexe en main l'aborde au moment où il va laver le pare-brise avant._

_-« Tu veux un supplément ? »_

_-« Jamais pendant le service. Après un bon restaurant, je ne dis pas non ! » Lâche Duo parce que le type est à son goût._

_A la fin de son service, le bonhomme est repassé pour venir le chercher et l'inviter à manger. C'est un moyen comme un autre pour le natté de diminuer ses frais d'alimentations. Il le fait en se protégeant et il ne le fait également que s'il est attiré par le ou la cliente._

_Leur histoire avait duré une semaine, avant que Maxwell ne se rende compte que Marc, le client, se faisait également son collègue._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Passant à l'arrière de la voiture, Duo recommence la manœuvre, il se penche en avant, il sait bien que dans le rétroviseur, seul son postérieur musclé arrive à hauteur, alors il le bouge un peu, tout en rinçant son éponge dans le seau. Au moins cette voiture n'a pas un long coffre, il n'aime pas devoir effectuer deux fois l'étirement sur un capot, il se sent trop provocant, trop en position de faiblesse.

Même s'il est mis à l'entrée que les ouvriers et ouvrières ne sont là que pour le plaisir des yeux, qu'il est interdit de toucher. La fille a déjà eu à se défendre d'un homme voulant conclure sur le capot avant de sa voiture. C'est depuis lors qu'elle travaille en journée et toujours avec un collègue. Elle n'a eu son salut qu'à l'arrivée de son collègue qui devait la remplacer, devant élever son enfant seul, elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit travailler.

Duo, de l'eau ruisselant le long de ses pectoraux, commence à laver l'arrière avec des grands cercles allant de haut en bas, toujours une jambe droite. Les mouvements se font en ondulations à partir du bassin.

Les trois premiers côtés effectués, le natté plaque un sourire plus crispé sur ses lèvres, il va devoir effectuer maintenant ce qu'il aime le moins faire dans son métier, mais il faut bien manger.

Il s'attaque d'abord au côté passager, pour retarder le moment qu'il déteste le plus, ce côté là ne lui pose pas trop de problème, quoi que dans ses voitures aux vitres teintées, rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas plusieurs. Ca aussi ça lui est déjà arrivé que son show soit juste pour exciter madame et pouvoir avoir une gâterie. Quoi qu'on lui a déjà demandé de participer ! Un truc à trois ce n'est pas pour lui, son collègue accepte plus facilement.

Les deux mains sur l'éponge, l'angle droit parfait, Maxwell s'étend jusqu'au milieu du capot, un coup de bassin pour effectuer un mouvement circulaire avant de revenir vers l'extrémité de la voiture, bien entendu il faut garder le visage tourné vers la vitre, qu'elle que soit l'endroit qui est lavé.

Arrivé au bord de l'auto, Duo ondule des hanches et repart vers le centre du capot. Après avoir fait deux longueurs de voiture, il se cabre au-dessus de son seau pour reprendre de l'eau savonneuse. La touche finale, le pare-brise avant, une main sur le toit, on s'allonge le plus qu'on peut vers le centre de la vitre centrale, le laver de haut en bas en revenant vers l'extrémité de la voiture.

Après il faut se rendre de l'autre côté de l'auto en marchant sensuellement, en ondulant du corps, sans en faire de trop pour ne pas devenir obscène.

Le nettoyage effectué, il faut sécher la voiture, pour ça une dernière étape, jeter sur le toit de l'automobile le reste du seau d'eau d'un mouvement large. Puis se rendre vers l'évier pour prendre la peau et un seau d'eau clair.

De temps en temps quand des voitures attentes, les gens ont droit au spectacle plusieurs fois, donc un seul sera payant.

Quel que soit le nombre de voiture en attende, un lavage se fait en une demi-heure. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir foule, ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner plus.

Maxwell revient avec la peau et recommence son show pour essuyer la voiture cette fois.

µµµ

Duo est soulagé d'être à la fin, il n'y a pas de voiture derrière, même si c'est le début de la journée, les vitres teintées, il n'aime vraiment pas ça. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres voitures le met mal à l'aise, tout peut arriver. En plus sourire à il ne sait qui, ça le stresse.

Après avoir essuyé ses mains, Maxwell rédige la souche. Trente-cinq crédits ce n'est pas donné, mais le prix est indiqué à l'entrée.

Avec sa souche, le natté revient vers la portière conducteur, c'est déjà arrivé dans d'autres voitures aux vitres teintées, de trouver l'argent passé par une fente à son retour, il doit alors y glisser la souche sans savoir pour qui il a bougé.

La vitre descend et Duo s'arrête. Il déteste encore plus les vitres teintées, s'il avait su. Il en aurait fait moins.

Une main tend les trente-cinq crédits.

-« On m'a dit que tu travaillais ici, je ne l'ai pas cru ! »

Maxwell en vient à regretter encore plus qu'il n'y a pas une autre voiture pour abréger l'échange. Il tend la souche et de l'autre main, il prend l'argent que l'autre ne lâche pas. Un sourire provocant sur les lèvres.

-« Il n'y a pas de sot métier. » Finit par dire Duo en tirant un peu plus sur les billets.

-« Tu ferais mieux d'intégrer les Preventer, tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

-« Plus jamais, je ne prendrais les armes, je ne risquerai plus ma vie. Vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre ? » Commence à s'énerver le natté, les narines qui se dilatent sous la tension.

-« Quand tu n'es pas là, il y a un manque, l'ambiance n'est pas la même ! » Continue le conducteur sans se démonter.

Maxwell regarde vers l'entrée, espérant voir venir une voiture pour le délivrer de cet interrogatoire.

-« Trowa bloque l'entrée ! » Précise l'autre.

Deux améthyste noires de colère viennent s'ancrer dans des yeux couleurs aciers.

-« Tu crois que votre attitude me donne envie de vous côtoyer. Vous ne respectez rien, il faut toujours agir en fonction de vos choix. Ca ne me donne pas envie de vous voir en dehors du travail, maintenant dégage que je puisse effectuer le mien. » Lâche le natté en montrant la sortie.

Heero met le contact et s'en va. Les voitures se mettent à arriver après un moment.

Tout en lavant les autres automobiles, Duo ne peut que ressasser sa rencontre. Il avait espéré en étant si près qu'on ne le retrouverait jamais, on cherche toujours très loin ce qui est à la porte de la main.

µµµ

Yuy de retour à son bureau s'y enferme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, pourtant Quatre l'avait prévenu quand il avait annoncé son plan, le blond l'avait prié d'y renoncer.

Deux coups secs à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur Winner.

-« Ca n'a pas marché, je parie. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

Le métis, les deux coudes sur le bureau, les mains sur le menton, le regarde de travers.

-« Tu aurais dû y aller franchement, l'attendre à la sortie de son travail, lui dire que c'est l'ami que tu veux, pas le collègue. »

-« Hn » Répond Heero sans toute fois être certain de ses vrais motivations.

C'est bien ça le problème, Duo lui manque seulement il ne sait pas réellement pour quoi, il lui manque comme il a eu envie d'avoir ses ex-coéquipiers autour de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a créé cette section Preventer à haut risque, cependant elle ne lui semblera complète qu'avec Maxwell.

Wufei entre dans le bureau comme il l'a toujours fait sans frapper.

-« Barton m'a dit que tu avais manqué ton coup. Il a pourtant été clair après le putsch, il ne veut plus se battre. » Agresse le Chinois en s'avançant vers les deux jeunes gens.

-« Nous sommes comme les cinq doigts d'une main. » Commence Yuy.

-« Et tu as l'impression d'être amputé. » Conclut Chang. « Un restaurant ça te convient pour te sentir entier et plus performant ? » Propose comme autre solution l'ex-05 à l'ex-01.

-« C'est un bon début ! » Admet Yuy un peu débité de ne pas pouvoir viser plus haut.

-« Essaye de faire ça aujourd'hui. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau dans la nature. » Dit Quatre à Wufei quand il le voit partir vers la porte, puis il se tourne vers le métis. « Bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant qu'on l'ait retrouvé, il a fallu que tu t'en mêles. » Sermonne Winner.

Yuy ramasse les documents éparpillés sur son bureau et en fait un tas impeccable pour signifier au blond qu'il a du travail.

Il a agi en son âme et conscience, pas besoin qu'on ne lui fasse la morale. Il a retrouvé Duo, le revoir lui a fait chaud au cœur, même si c'était pour le voir réaliser ce spectacle dégradant.

Quatre ne peut pas comprendre comme il se sent mal de l'avoir vu dans cette tenue et de devoir faire ça pour vivre.

Winner se lève et laisse Yuy à ses réflexions et son travail. Le blond est qu'en même satisfait qu'Heero veuille bien respecter la volonté de Duo de ne pas intégrer les Preventer, de ne plus faire partie du même combat. Il est persuadé que le métis finira par l'accepter, si le natté ne disparait pas de sa vie. Les anciens pilotes sont la seule famille du brun, ils se comprennent sans parler, unis par une même expérience.

µµµ

A 16h, Wufei attend appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture de fonction, la fin du service du natté.

Ce dernier apparaît à la sortie du parking souterrain, il regarde à droite à gauche pour voir s'il n'a pas une échappatoire. Toutefois, Chang est déjà sur lui. Il lui tend la main en guise de salut que l'ex-02 finit par prendre après quelques hésitations.

-« Tu connais Yuy, il ne sait pas exprimer ses souhaits. Nous désirons juste avoir de tes nouvelles, que tu viennes nous rendre visite. Nous habitons un duplex, tous ensemble, voici l'adresse. Quand tu te sens prêt on aimerait faire un souper ! »

Et sans laisser le temps au châtain de refuser, Wufei met dans la main du natté un bout de papier et il retourne à sa voiture. Il démarre avec un dernier signe de tête.

µµµ

L'adresse en main, Duo est mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? S'il y va, est-ce qu'on respectera vraiment son choix ?

D'un autre côté, il y a un trou dans sa vie, pas qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver seul, c'est l'histoire de sa vie. Seulement, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il est seul parce qu'il l'a décidé.

En reprenant la direction de son appartement Duo doit se rendre à l'évidence, il a aussi envie de savoir ce que deviennent les autres.

Alors s'ils sont capables de respecter sa décision, ils pourront peut-être même avoir des contacts réguliers.

En introduisant la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, Maxwell a pris sa décision, il va essayer un souper peut-être qu'il sera admirablement surpris.

Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise journée, la vie n'est pas facile, mais peut révéler des bonnes surprises.

A Suivre...


	2. Repas décisif ?

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : frienship

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

**Repas décisif !**

* * *

Même si Duo a pris rapidement sa décision, il a quand même mis presque quinze jours avant de se décider à leur téléphoner réellement. Au départ, il faisait le numéro puis il coupait avant que les sonneries ne commencent. Il faisait ce cirque là au moins deux à trois fois par jour.

Il faut dire que Maxwell connait trop la détermination de Heero quand il a une idée derrière la tête. Il lui a échappé pendant trois ans, ce n'est pas pour se laisser attraper maintenant. Si lui fait un pas vers ses ex coéquipiers, est-ce qu'ils ne prendront pas ça pour une envie de les rejoindre ?

C'est à cause de ça qu'il raccroche à la dernière minute. Néanmoins, au bout de quinze autres jours à sonner et raccrocher, le natté doit se rendre à l'évidence, ses ex coéquipiers ne cherchent pas à l'influencer et à reprendre contact avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

µµµ

Du côté des quatre autres, la tension augment également. Winner finit par penser que Duo ne téléphonera jamais, qu'il ne reprendra jamais contact.

-« Il a fallu que tu y ailles. » Peste Winner chaque fois qu'il passe près du métis.

-« Il travaille toujours chez '_Washman_' » Répond invariablement Yuy sans montrer d'agacement à l'attitude du blond.

-« Et les prestations de préavis, tu ne connais pas. » Persifle l'ex-04.

Il doit bien avouer qu'il a peur que son ami ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la nature et ce sera dur cette fois de le retrouver. Il mettra bien plus de trois ans à mettre la main dessus.

Wufei secoue la tête, une fois le travail achevé, c'est comme ça, des reproches d'un côté, de la nonchalance de l'autre. En face de lui, Trowa lui fait un clin d'œil, il a l'air d'apprécier ce manège quotidien.

La sonnerie du téléphone stoppe tous les gestes et fait se tourner quatre visages. Est-ce qu'il va encore s'arrêter après la première sonnerie ? Une deuxième déchire le silence de l'appartement.

Le Chinois plus près du cornet décroche.

-« Chang à l'appareil ! »

-« Wufei, c'est moi ! »

-« Maxwell, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. » Répond d'une voix enjouée l'ex-05.

-« Je suis d'accord pour venir souper un soir. Un truc entre vieux copains pour parler du bon vieux temps et non de l'avenir. » Précise le châtain une boule dans l'estomac.

Il est persuadé qu'elle ne partira que lorsque ce repas sera terminé et qu'il récupérera sa liberté, sans vraiment savoir à quel prix.

-« On ne voyait pas ça autrement ! Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ? Aucun de nous n'est de service. » Propose le Chinois après avoir regardé leurs tableaux de service affiché près du téléphone.

Quatre arrête de respirer et croise les doigts, pourtant il n'aurait pas dû être tellement angoissé, le simple fait qu'il ait téléphoné, prouve qu'il veut de ce repas.

-« Oui, je suis libre. Je dois venir à quelle heure ? » S'informe le natté en inscrivant la date sur son calendrier même s'il est persuadé qu'il n'oubliera pas.

-« Pour 19heures, c'est très bien. A samedi ! » Dit le Chinois en raccrochant.

-« Mais… Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardé au téléphone qu'on puisse un peu discuter. » Panique et à moitié furieux le blond en approchant vivement vers Chang.

-« Winner il vient, tu auras tout le temps de discuter samedi. » Répond simplement Wufei. Autant ne pas s'ôter déjà certains sujets de discussion.

-« Oui c'est vrai, il vient, il faut tout organiser. » Commence l'ex-04 de façon exubérante, il passe un tablier à sa taille et entreprend de faire le ménage.

-« Vous ferez vos chambres ! » Ordonne Quatre en passant près des autres.

Il s'attèle à remettre de l'ordre dans la partie commune qui se compose d'un salon, une salle à manger et d'une grande cuisine le tout en L. Chacun des colocataires a sa propre chambre munie d'un coin douche.

Yuy se lève et se rend devant la porte où aucun nom n'est inscrit, il l'ouvre et l'inspecte. Dedans, il y a un désordre indescriptible, il y a tout ce qu'ils ne savent pas où le ranger.

Chang arrive derrière lui et lui met une main sur l'épaule.

-« N'y pense pas, il vient en visite. Ne brûle pas les étapes. »

-« Vous allez encore me le reprocher longtemps, ça devient lourd. » Lâche le brun en se dirigeant vers sa chambre qui se situe juste à côté.

Il se couche sur son lit et se cache le visage avec ses avants-bras. Il s'est laissé emporter par ses sentiments, par son envie de le revoir. Il ne lui a pas fallu plus d'une journée pour convaincre Trowa de l'accompagner dans sa mission quand un collègue d'une autre section l'a prévenu qu'il croyait bien avoir vu Duo, l'homme qu'ils recherchaient personnellement.

Le jour où on lui a dit, il s'y est rendu directement en longeant le mur pour le voir faire son travail avilissant. Il vaut mieux que ce qu'il a vu. Il était persuadé qu'il allait lui rendre service. Il lui aurait proposé un travail de bureau, tout pour l'avoir près de lui et rien de plus en respectant son envie de ne pas reprendre les armes, ni d'encourir des risques. Mais comment lui présenter la chose ?

-« Il vient en visite, pas de proposition incongrue. » Lâche Winner en entrant dans la chambre du métis un lot de fascicule lui appartenant.

-« Tu veux que je n'ouvre pas la bouche du repas ? » Questionne agressivement Yuy sans enlever ses bras de ses yeux.

-« Si c'est pour l'attaquer, le critiquer, oui, tais-toi ! » Admet le blond en ressortant déjà pour continuer son rangement, l'excitation, l'impatience ont une drôle de répercussion, le transformant en pile électrique.

La venue de Maxwell est prévue pour dans quatre jours pourtant le blond a déjà tout rangé. Ils vont se plaire les trois autres pour ne pas salir et déranger. Ils ont bien trop peur des colères de Winner pour ne pas respecter son rangement.

Trowa a sorti des pizzas du congélateur, même si c'est la semaine de repas de Quatre, personne ne lui en tient rigueur de ne pas l'avoir préparé. Aucun des autres jeunes gens n'apprécie ranger et laver, ils sont bien trop heureux que le blond se soit occupé de la corvée tout seul.

Pourtant les heures de ménage qu'il vient de faire n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir calmé.

-« Il faut encore penser au menu. » Affirme l'ex-04 quand il s'installe à table.

-« Winner, il a dit un repas entre copains, tu ne vas pas sortir les grands plats. » S'impatiente Chang.

Ils sont tous nerveux et l'attitude de Quatre ne les aident pas à se calmer.

Heero avale sa dernière bouchée et se lève avec son assiette pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Je m'occupe du dessert ! » Dit-il.

Il y a moyen de faire un bon repas sans faire dans la grande cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire que je sache ce que je dois acheter ? » Questionne Winner en suivant le brun avec son assiette vide.

-« Chacun n'a qu'à acheter ce qu'il faut pour sa partie du repas. » Propose Wufei. « Je prends la soupe. »

Il sait déjà ce qu'il devra acheter et où surtout.

Trowa ne voulant pas se retrouver avec le repas, se redresse sur sa chaise et lâche.

-« Je prends l'entrée. »

-« D'accord, je ferai le plat principal, mais personne dans la cuisine samedi après-midi. » Gronde le blond, lui aussi a déjà sa petite idée, il sait ce qu'il va préparer.

-« Je l'occuperai vendredi après le travail, ça doit rester au frigo la nuit. » Admet Heero en repartant vers le salon, un verre d'eau à la main.

-« Utilise un sous-verre ! » Rappelle Quatre, il n'a pas envie de redevenir cendrillon durant la semaine. « Tu auras besoin de la cuisine quand Wufei ? » Reprend-il en débarrassant la table alors que le Chinois fait chauffer de l'eau pour du thé.

-« Pas besoin de la cuisine. » Certifie Chang en venant rechercher son assiette et son verre pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le blond se tourne vers Trowa.

-« Je l'occuperai après Heero. » Indique le brun-roux en se levant.

µµµ

Chacun a mis du sien pour garder l'appartement en ordre, les chambres ont été aussi rafraîchies. On ne sait jamais que Maxwell veuille faire le tour du propriétaire.

Heero rentre du travail, les bras chargés de ses courses et celles de Trowa qu'il a acheté en même temps. Le brun-roux fait l'après-midi et les magasins seront fermés quand il rentrera du travail. Il ne tient pas à devoir les faire dans la matinée et se retrouver dans la cuisine le samedi après midi. Surtout il n'a pas envie de se faire descendre par Quatre pour ne pas avoir respecté le planning.

Yuy met cuire six œufs dans de l'eau pour les faire durs. Pendant ce temps là il sort six petits ramequins, une casserole, un grand bol, un fouet et une cuillère en bois. Dans la casserole, il fait chauffer de la crème et un peu lait avec de la vanille. Après ébullition, il met sa préparation sur un coin hors du feu pour qu'il refroidisse. Pendant ce temps là, il bat six jaunes d'œuf avec du sucre jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un mélange homogène presque blanc.

La minuterie sonne, il coupe sous les œufs et les ôte de l'eau pour les laisser sécher sur un torchon. Il trempe un bout de doigt dans son lait pour voir s'il est froid.

Un profond soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres quand il constate qu'il n'a pas assez refroidi, il est tenté de le mettre dans le congélateur pour activer le refroidissement, mais est-ce que ça aurait une impacte sur la réussite de sa recette ? Il n'en sait rien. Comme il veut que ce soit parfait, il décide de préparer les ramequins pour la suite de son dessert.

Dans le fond de chaque plat, il met un lit de pistache, quand il a fini, il allume le four. Là il constate avec bonheur que son lait est à température de la pièce, il va pouvoir continuer sa préparation. Avec un petit sourire, il verse le lait sur le mélange homogène tout en le fouettant pour qu'il n'ait pas de grumeaux, il n'a pas envie de devoir passer sa préparation au chinois avant de la réchauffer.

Hé oui, cuisiner Heero n'aime pas ça, il trouve qu'il y a bien trop d'étape et de chipoterie pour simplement s'alimenter. Mais de temps en temps, il veut bien faire l'effort surtout si c'est pour des amis et surtout celui-là.

Quand son mélange commence à bouillir, il coupe le feu sous la casserole et se rend avec cette dernière et un sous plat près des ramequins qui attendent sur la taque du four.

Minutieusement, il met une louche dans chaque petit plat, déjà qu'il va devoir relaver ses affaires de cuisine, il n'a pas envie de devoir relaver la cuisine parce qu'il a fait une tâche.

Alors qu'il glisse ses petits plats dans le four préchauffé à 110° pour une durée de trente-cinq minutes, Trowa entre dans la cuisine après sa journée de travail.

-« J'ai presque fini et je te laisse la cuisine. » Précise le brun en se rendant à l'évier pour relaver ses ustensiles qui prendraient trop de place dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Merci d'avoir cuit mes œufs. » Dit Barton en se servant une tasse de thé.

-« De rien ! Tu as soupé, sinon il reste un peu de spaghetti. » Déclare le métis en essuyant sa casserole.

-« Oui au travail ! »

-« Tes courses sont sous la table. La monnaie dedans. » Détaille Heero en quittant la pièce.

-« Quand ça sonne ? » Interroge l'ex-03 en entendant le minuteur fonctionner sur le frigo.

-« Appelle-moi, faut vérifier la cuisson. »

Trowa commence par écailler ses œufs au-dessus d'une feuille de papier journal qu'il replie quand il a fini avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Puis il coupe ses œufs dans le sens de la longueur, il en ôte le jaune qu'il met dans une assiette à soupe. Les demi-œufs, il les dresse dans un plat, il a l'intention de faire des œufs mimosa sur un nid de macédoine de légumes. Pourquoi se casserait-il la tête avec des préparations compliquées ?

Les jaunes d'œufs, Barton les écrase à la fourchette et il ajoute de la mayonnaise, un peu de sel, du poivre et du persil. Il mélange bien le tout avant de remplir les demi-œufs avec ce qu'il vient de préparer. Demain un peu avant la venue de Duo, il ne lui restera plus qu'à mettre de la mayonnaise dans les boîtes de macédoine de légumes que Yuy a achetées tout à l'heure.

Ayant eu moins d'ustensiles de cuisine que le métis, Trowa met ce dont il s'est servi dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de porter le minuteur à Yuy, puisque celui-ci n'a pas encore sonné.

Le brun est à son bureau à regarder les emplois qui existent au sein de la section Preventer de Sank.

Heero remercie d'un signe de tête avant que Trowa ne se rende dans sa chambre pour y chercher le livre qu'il lit pour l'instant.

Le minuteur sonne et le brun se rend directement à la cuisine, les ramequins sont cuits, alors il sort la plaque du four pour la déposer au-dessus de l'évier. Quand ils seront froids, il mettra un film alimentaire sur chacun avant de les mettre dans le frigo. Demain, avant de les servir, il n'aura plus qu'à mettre un peu de cassonade sur le dessus et d'allumer le grill pendant trois à cinq minutes.

µµµ

Tôt le matin, Winner se lève pour aller faire ses emplettes, il veut les légumes les plus frais qu'il pourrait trouver. Avant que Heero ne prenne la cuisine hier, il a fait tremper des pois chiches dans l'eau. Quand il revient du marché les bras chargés, les trois autres sont déjà levés.

-« Wufei quand est-ce que tu as besoin de la cuisine ? Tu ne m'as pas rendu le planning. » Insiste le blond en étalant son chou pommé, ses tomates, des petits navets, des carottes, ainsi que des poivrons sur la table de la cuisine pour commencer à les découper.

-« Dix minutes avant de servir ! » Répond Chang du salon où il lit le journal du jour.

L'ex-04 arrive, le regard furibond.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté du tout fait, alors qu'on c'est tous décarcassés pour bien le recevoir. » S'indigne Winner outré par l'attitude du Chinois.

-« C'est Maxwell qui vient, pas la reine de Sank. Je mettrais la table. » Propose Wufei en compensation, avant de relever son hebdomadaire pour reprendre sa lecture.

-« N'oublie pas les décorations ! » Lâche le blond en repartant vers la cuisine.

-« Ce n'est que Maxwell ! » Soupire Chang.

Trowa se dirige vers la chambre de Yuy et frappe un coup avant d'entrer.

-« Tu fuis ? » Demande le brun en voyant Barton refermer la porte après avoir jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-« Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à couper des légumes en carré. » Avoue l'ex-03 en s'approchant du bureau du métis. « Tu as trouvé ? »

-« Deux, trois choses. » Admet le métis en fermant les programmes de son portable.

-« Encore faut-il qu'il en veuille. » Rappelle le brun-roux pour que son ami n'oublie pas qu'il doit tenir sa langue pour ne pas tout gâcher

-« C'est mieux que se trémousser pour des inconnus. » Dit Heero en se levant pour se rendre dans la pièce débarras.

Trowa sur ses talons.

-« Il ne va pas rester ! » Précise Barton en constatant que le métis s'attaque à ranger les caisses pour les empiler le long d'un mur.

-« Yuy laisse cette pièce, s'il a l'impression qu'on lui force la main. Il ne reviendra pas. » Affirme froidement le Chinois dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre qui aurait dû être celle de Maxwell.

Un regard noir de colère se pose sur l'ex-05 qui ne cille pas.

-« Il n'a pas tort, déjà rien que la chambre aie été prévue à l'origine pourrait être mal pris ! » Vient en renfort le brun-roux.

Quatre lui ayant fait la morale autant qu'au métis depuis qu'ils ont été à deux pour surprendre Duo sur son lieu de travail.

-« Il n'a jamais supporté la solitude, pourquoi couper les ponts ? » Attaque Heero avant de lâcher un profond soupir de résignation, c'est en secouant la tête qu'il sort de la pièce.

-« Tu lui demanderas ce soir. » Propose Chang un rien plus calmement.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine. Quatre a coupé sa selle de mouton en plusieurs gros morceaux, il les a mis à tremper dans une casserole d'eau salée. Dans une autre casserole, il y a déjà le chou coupé en lamelle qui blanchit avec un jus de citron et une tranche de pain rassis.

Après avoir égoutté la viande, Winner la place dans la marmite du couscoussier, avec le chou blanchi, deux oignons piqués d'un clou de girofle, les pois chiche, le safran, le sel, le poivre ainsi qu'un peu d'eau de cuisson du chou. Dans la couscoussier en lui-même, Quatre met le couscous avant d'allumer sous la casserole, que la semoule cuise avec la vapeur.

Pendant que ça cuit, le blond prépare la sauce, ils coupent tous ses légumes en petits carrés et les fait cuire à feux doux dans un bouillon de bœuf, dans lequel il a mis une boite de concentré de tomate. L'odeur commence à emplir la maison, il est temps, l'heure passe.

Les jeunes gens passent sous la douche, après avoir fini ce qu'il doit préparer pour achever leur recette. Wufei verse la soupe qu'il a achetée dans une petite casserole.

Tout est prêt. Malgré l'insistance de l'ex-04, Chang n'a pas sorti la belle vaisselle. La table est sombre, sans en faire de trop.

Sur la table du salon, il y a des chips, des mendiants, des petites saucisses cocktail qui attendent de se faire dévorer.

Les quatre jeunes gens assis dans le canapé attendent impatiemment leur invité qui ne va plus tarder. Il n'est jamais en retard. Même si les estomacs se nouent en pensant à l'entrevue, ils sont sereins, le plus dur a été fait en retrouvant Duo.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Maxwell respire fort, ferme les yeux avant d'enfoncer la sonnette.

A suivre ...

* * *

Mais la rencontre sera pour le prochain chapitre

Il n'est pas beau mon poisson d'avril ?


	3. Passons à table

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : frienship

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

**Passons à table

* * *

**

Duo se trouve derrière la porte, il hésite à frapper. Pourtant il sait qu'il est trop tard pour reculer, s'il avait voulu le faire, c'était avant de reprendre contact et d'accepter le repas avec les quatre autres. Et puis s'il ne frappe pas. Comment est-ce qu'il pourra être certain qu'ils peuvent respecter sa volonté. Il doit leur parler pour savoir.

Maxwell soupire et frappe.

Dans le salon, la tension est palpable, il n'y a pas un bruit, les trois coups sur la porte font sursauter tout le monde. Quatre est le premier à se lever et se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte, il se jette littéralement dans les bras du natté, avant de le tirer vers le salon où les autres se sont levés et attendent droit comme un i.

De les voir si sérieux n'aide pas le châtain à se sentir plus à l'aise.

-« Assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Questionne Winner en s'installant dans le divan trois places qu'il avait quitté pour ouvrir le porte.

Heero et Trowa s'asseyent dans les clubs qu'ils utilisent en temps normal qui sont disposés face au divan. Duo reste debout regardant autour de lui, avant de venir s'asseoir près de Quatre. Wufei reste debout près de la déserte contenant les boissons diverses qu'il a préparé au moment de mettre la table.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vous serre ? » Redemande Chang.

-« Un jus d'orange. » Répond le blond.

-« Un porto. » Demande Trowa.

-« Un jus de pomme. » Ajoute Heero.

-« Tu peux faire du Liègeois ? (1)» Interroge Maxwell, il avait envie d'avoir une boisson qui appréciait énormément pour le rassurer. S'il ne pouvait pas il prendrait un jus de pomme.

-« Heero en a acheté de la grenadine en faisant ses courses. » Répond le chinois en prenant la bouteille sous la déserte.

-« Tu t'en rappelais ! » S'étonne le natté en posant son regard sur Yuy. Il avait découvert cette boisson alors qu'ils effectuaient une infiltration dans une école durant la guerre.

-« Tu en as bu assez de litre pour que je m'en souvienne. » Rétorque le brun en prenant le verre que Wufei lui tend.

-« Arrivé à votre étage, il n'y a qu'une porte. Il n'y a qu'un appartement par étage ? » Questionne le châtain ne voulant pas que la conversation meurt mais surtout il voulait qu'elle reste sur un sujet banal.

-« Au départ, non, il y avait cinq appartements, mais j'ai acheté l'étage et fait aménager le tout comme ça. C'était quand Heero a commencé à nous rassembler pour travailler dans la section qu'il créait. » Répond le blond.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce que la discussion arrive déjà sur ce sujet houleux, comment le détourner sans paraître grossier. Il n'ose pas poser son regard indigo sur le brun assis juste en face de lui, ce serait l'autoriser à aborder le travail.

Après avoir servi les apéritifs, Chang s'éclipse vers la cuisine pour préparer sa soupe.

-« Tu veux faire le tour du propriétaire. » Propose Quatre voyant que le silence s'installe déjà.

-« Pourquoi pas. » Répond le châtain en déposant son verre sur le sous-verre déposé sur la table basse devant lui.

Winner ne montre que sa chambre puisque les trois autres ne leur ont pas emboîté le pas. Maxwell trouvait l'appartement bien aménagé, permettant de pouvoir être indépendant des autres tout en étant ensemble. Une formule qui respecte le caractère de chacun et l'intimité des tous.

Les chambres sont disposées en U, celle de Quatre puis celle de Trowa, il y avait la chambre de Wufei au bout du couloir, en face de celle de Barton se trouvait celle d'Heero, Duo se doutait pour qui était normalement la pièce à côté de celle de Yuy, celle qui n'avait pas de nom sur la porte.

En rentrant dans le salon pour finir l'apéritif, Duo demande en se remettant dans le fauteuil.

-« Personne n'est en couple ? »

-« Nous sommes des hommes ! » S'indigne énergiquement Chang qui préférait rester debout pour surveiller la cuisson de sa soupe.

-« Ca n'empêche pas d'avoir une amoureuse. » Sourit Maxwell réalisant que le Chinois avait compris en couple au sein de cet appartement.

-« Et toi Duo ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » S'informe le blond.

Cette pirouette fait prendre conscience au natté que le sujet est peut-être légèrement tabou.

-« Pas pour l'instant, mes relations ne durent jamais longtemps. » Admet le châtain en haussant les épaules, il était jeune, il avait le temps de voir venir également, le droit de s'amuser.

-« J'entretiens une relation à distance. » Répond Wufei en prenant des cacahuètes dans un plat avant de le faire passer.

-« Ha bon ! » S'étonne Maxwell en se servant dans le plat de mini saucisse. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe les mains.

C'était gênant comme sensation le regard perçant d'Heero posé sur lui alors qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Il s'attendait à tout moment de se faire attaquer, que des critiques lui tombent dessus.

-« Oui et c'est un peu à cause de toi. A force de prendre contact avec Hilde pour voir si elle avait de tes nouvelles. » Explique le Chinois. Ca sonnait comme une accusation mais c'était tout le contraire.

-« Elle vient ici ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Non, j'y vais une fois par mois, elle a bien trop peur de quitter L2 pour si tu y revenais à ce moment là. Je devrais être jaloux et pourtant je comprends ses raisons. » Achève Wufei.

Ainsi c'était vrai, ils l'avaient recherché, mais quelles étaient leurs vraies motivations, purement amicales comme Hilde ou il y avait cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête qui était le travail.

-« Je lui sonnerai pour la rassurer. »

-« Je l'ai prévenue que tu serais là ce soir, mais ça lui fera plaisir d'entendre ta voix. » Dit Chang repartant vers la cuisine.

De suite une tension s'élève dans la pièce. Il est loin le temps où ils discutaient à bâton rompu durant des heures entre la guerre et le putsch de Marie-Meiya.

Il y avait des sujets qui seraient abordés durant la soirée, Duo le savait, mais à croire que personne ne voulait le faire de peur de déclencher la fin de ce qui s'instaurait difficilement.

-« La soupe est prête, vous pouvez passer à table. » Dit l'ex-05 en revenant dans le salon pour venir chercher son verre qu'il n'a pas encore fini.

Maxwell vide le sien et se lève avant que Yuy ne le fasse, tout faire pour ne plus être sous le regard d'Heero, en espérant ne pas se trouver en face de lui à table.

-« Mets-toi là. » Dit Winner avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Trowa s'installe à côté du blond.

Le natté est soulagé d'avoir le brun d'un côté et le Chinois de l'autre en bout de table, c'est lui qui fait le service pour l'instant.

Il s'assied après avoir mis deux louches dans chaque assiette.

-« Bon appétit ! » Dirent les jeunes gens en prenant leur cuillère.

-« Merci. » Répondirent-t-ils d'une seule voix.

On entendait que le bruit des cuillères dans les assiettes, trouvant ça vraiment gênant, le blond soupire et se lance.

-« Wufei n'est pas le seul à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, seulement la situation est un peu particulière. Relena et Dorothy sont ensemble parce qu'elles s'aiment. »

-« Oui, j'ai vu ça dans les journaux. Voyant comme Dorothy vénérait Relena pendant la guerre, c'est presque normal. De voir ce genre de relation à cette échelle de la société, ça aide toutes les associations homosexuelles et ça fait bouger les lois. » Approuve le châtain sans poser son regard sur Wufei vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

-« Voilà tu as tout compris pourtant, il y a encore un troisième élément à ce couple, mais qui reste dans l'ombre pour ne pas choquer encore plus le pauvre peuple. » Complète Quatre en souriant.

-« Ha bon ! » S'étonne l'ex-02 en tournant malgré lui son visage vers le métis sachant que Relena courrait derrière ce dernier.

-« Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai juste des relations pour faire chuter l'adrénaline au retour de mission. » Se justifie Yuy.

-« Pauvres demoiselles. » Sourit Duo.

-« Ils ne se sont jamais plaint. » Rétorque le brun.

Winner se racle la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui, on ne sait jamais que les mots finissent pas dépasser les pensées et les résolutions prises avant la venue du natté. Heero avait de bonnes intentions pour ce soir mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus.

-« Ho c'est toi ! » Réalise Maxwell avant de rester la bouche ouverte d'étonnement.

-« La polygamie est autorisée dans ma culture. » Lâche le blond un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Il s'entend que je ne t'ai rien dit, s'il y avait une fuite, je saurai d'où elle vient. »

-« Et Trowa ? » Interroge le natté pour savoir ce que devient le troubadour.

-« Curieux. » Répond simplement l'interpellé.

Ce qui fait éclater de rire le châtain. Les assiettes étant vides ainsi que la soupière, Chang et Barton débarrassent. Ce dernier ramène l'entrée. Les œufs mimosa avec de la macédoine de légumes à la mayonnaise.

Alors qu'ils mangent, une question brûle les lèvres de Quatre surtout que la discussion meurt à nouveau.

-« Ton appartement où est-il situé ? »

-« A six cents mètres de mon travail, c'est un premier étage. J'ai deux pièces mais ça me suffit. Je ne sais pas payer plus grand. » Répond Maxwell alors qu'il met de la macédoine de légumes sur sa fourchette.

Décidément même si l'ambiance n'est pas plombée, il y a une vraie gêne qui empêche que la discussion coule toute seule. Ils cherchaient des sujets et ils mourraient directement.

Winner et Barton commencent à débarrasser pour passer au plat de résistance. Dommage qu'aucun d'eux ne boivent de l'alcool à part Trowa à l'apéritif. Certain parce que c'était mauvais pour les réflexes, contraire à leur religion pour d'autres, préférant garder les idées claires pour Duo, il ne voulait pas se faire embobiner sans s'en rendre compte, il avait donc refusé qu'on ouvre la bouteille pour lui seul.

-« En tout cas ce que vous avez préparé est très bon. » Admet Maxwell quand il commence à manger le couscous.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu manges en général ? » Questionne directement le blond heureux d'avoir un sujet sans risque.

-« Je n'aime pas cuisiner pour moi seul, alors c'est souvent des pâtes, du fast-food ou je vais au restaurant. » Admet le natté.

-« Cuisiner pour d'autres, tu aimes ? » Interroge le blond.

-« Oui, même si je ne suis pas doué ma seule consolation c'est de savoir que je ne peux que progresser. Chacun a fait sa part dans ce repas, on dirait. » Réalise le châtain en constatant qu'à tour de rôle ils avaient fait le service.

-« Oui, il y a une tournante pour la préparation des repas, tous les quatre jours, on prépare à manger pour ceux qui sont présent. » Explique l'ex-04, autant parler de l'organisation instaurée ici. Leur but c'est quand même de reprendre le contact avec la pièce manquante et puis peut-être l'intégrer à leur vie plus régulièrement.

-« Et si celui qui doit préparer le repas est absent, vous faites ceinture ? » Questionne Duo en remettant de la sauce sur sa semoule.

-« Non, on se prépare son repas en solitaire ou on sort un truc du congélateur. Mais c'est sûr qu'on ne commence pas à permuter les tours. Puis on est des adultes, il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger. Si on vit ensemble, c'est par envie pas pour commencer à s'enquiquiner l'un l'autre. » Avoue Quatre en plantant son regard bleu dans celui indigo de son vis-à-vis.

On arrivait à la fin du repas, rien de vraiment important n'avait encore été abordé. Si le repas était agréable, l'ambiance était lourde surtout à cause de tous les non dit.

A tour de rôle les jeunes gens avaient tenu le crachoir avec une plus grande part pour Wufei et Quatre, même si Trowa avait répondu et proposé des sujets de discussions.

Maxwell tourne son visage vers Heero dont il sent le regard sur lui de temps à autre.

-« Je sais que tu n'as jamais été un bavard, mais tu dois avoir dit deux phrases de toute la soirée. » Remarque le natté.

-« On m'a demandé de la fermer si c'était pour critiquer, te faire entendre raison. » Répond sèchement Yuy.

-« Et tu obéis ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Si critiquer doit faire que tu disparaisses à nouveau. Je ne tiens pas à repartir à la chasse à l'homme. » Certifie le brun ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Winner soupire bruyamment. Comment arrêter le métis, il allait tout faire rater.

-« Pourquoi être venu à Sank ? Alors que tu savais qu'on te cherchait ? » Interroge Chang, ils avaient trop avancé pour que Duo reparte directement sans explications. Il fallait percer l'abcès, la tactique de Quatre n'était pas la bonne, tout était trop artificiel.

-« Parce que vous ne cherchez jamais sous votre nez. » Répond le châtain.

Il y avait réfléchi, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour se terrer, ne pas prendre un emploi où on risquait de le voir, vivre en dehors de ses habitudes, fréquenter des gens différents.

Winner et Chang ne se seraient jamais adressé à ce genre de Car-Wash, trop en dehors des principes de leur éducation. Trowa et Heero ne fréquentaient que des militaires. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette profession, il fallait manger, payer son loyer et en étant hors la loi, il risquait plus de se faire repérer qu'en ayant un métier à la limite de l'honnêteté.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fuis ! » Lâche Wufei cherchant à comprendre le comportement de son ami.

-« La guerre, ne plus me retrouver en première ligne lors des attaques. Je ne veux pas être dans les premiers rappelés pour gérer un conflit. J'ai donné ! » Hurle presque Duo, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça qu'il en avait assez d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

-« Tant que tu n'auras pas dépassé les trente-cinq ans, tu seras en première ligne, dans les premiers rappelables. Tu as été combattant ! Où que tu te caches, tu n'y échapperas pas. » Répond calmement Heero, même s'il y a de la haine dans son regard.

-« Je préfère encore être déserteur. » Dit Maxwell sans une ombre de peur dans les yeux, ni pour ce qui lui arriverait en tant que déserteur, ni de ce qui fait partie de ses idéaux actuels et définitifs, il n'était pas venu à cette idée sur un coup de tête.

-« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas être Preventer ? Pour qu'on t'oublie lors des conflits ? » Questionne le blond pouvant comprendre les idées pacifistes nées dans l'esprit de son ami, n'est-ce pas lui qui avait hurlé lors du dernier conflit contre Marie-Meiya qu'il ne fallait pas faire de victimes. Détruire les machines sans perte humaine. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué les changements qui s'opéraient dans l'esprit de son ami. Etre sur le terrain, déjouer les projets machiavéliques, prôner la justice, c'était leurs idéaux, plus ceux du natté.

-« Je ne veux plus approcher la mort, je ne veux plus en être responsable. » Avoue Maxwell en avalant péniblement sa salive.

-« Ce n'est pas nous que tu fuis, mais le travail ? » Demande Trowa plus pragmatique.

-« Vous me manquez. » Admet Duo en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Mais quand je disais que je ne voulais pas devenir Preventer. J'obtenais inlassablement. Que peux-tu faire d'autres ? »

Heero se lève de table d'un bond faisant sursauter les autres, il prend la main de Duo l'obligeant à se lever à sa suite sous le regard ahuri de Quatre et Wufei, amusé de Barton.

-« Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais faire autre chose, je t'avais cherché une place dans les garages Preventer de Sank que tu ne doives plus faire ce truc dégradant, tu vaux mieux que ça ! » Commence Yuy tout en continuant à tirer le natté derrière lui vers les chambres de l'appartement.

-« Ca reste les Preventers, je reste militaire. » Gronde le châtain.

-« J'ai compris. » Admet le brun en s'arrêtant devant la porte sans nom. « Tu as ta place avec nous, sans intégrer les Preventers. »

A la table de la salle à manger, Winner cesse de respirer dans l'attente de la réponse de leur ami. Est-ce qu'il ne lui en demande pas trop et trop rapidement ?

-« Je ne sais pas. Si c'est pour voir ton regard réprobateur quand je me prépare pour aller travailler. » Répond après un moment de silence Duo.

-« Gagner ta croûte. » Rectifie le brun, arrachant un micro sourire au natté, même s'il est triste de l'entendre dénigrer son gagne pain.

-« Je dois réfléchir. Il y a une différence à ce que vous sachiez où me joindre et m'avoir sous la main. » Certifie le châtain après avoir lâcher un profond soupir.

-« Où est la différence ? » Demande Yuy en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-« En cas de conflit. »

-« Duo, cette section on la faite surtout pour être ensemble au départ, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. On avait envie de partager plus que seulement se battre ensemble pour une même cause. » Explique Winner en venant rejoindre les deux autres toujours devant la porte de la pièce sans nom. « On a donc décidé de vivre ensemble pour se soutenir, pour partager autre chose que le travail. »

-« Et maintenant ? » S'informe le natté.

-« On se croise plus ici qu'au travail chacun ayant ses capacités propres. Réfléchit, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Heero si tu préparais le dessert. » Propose le blond pour qu'il arrête d'attendre la réponse de leur ami.

Yuy part vers la cuisine pour mettre de la cassonade sur ses ramequins et les passer au four cinq minutes. Pendant ce temps, il enclenche le percolateur pour faire passer le café.

Duo voulait bien réfléchir mais ce qui le tracassait le plus c'était de savoir ce qui se passerait en période de conflit. Il avait envie de savoir, d'être sûr et certain qu'il pouvait arrêter de courir et paniquer. Il souhaitait également reprendre une vie plus calme, il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir choisir certains restaurant de peur de tomber sur un de ses amis. Il espérait ne plus faire livrer ses courses après avoir téléphoner au magasin, il avait envie de pouvoir les faire sans craindre de se faire repérer. Il voulait ne plus être sur le qui-vive continuellement.

-« Si je viens vivre ici, j'ai dit si. En cas de conflit qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » Interroge anxieusement Maxwell en se remettant à sa place à table.

-« S'il n'y a pas de déclaration de guerre, on ne fera pas appelle à tes services. » Rétorque Yuy en revenant dans la salle à manger.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu ! » S'impatiente le natté.

-« Duo en tant de guerre, nous ne serons pas aptes à décider, c'est l'Etat qui créera son armée. » Explique Winner.

-« Je te préviendrai que tu puisses déserter. » Lâche Wufei avant d'expulser bruyamment de l'air par le nez. Si Maxwell restait dans leur appartement, c'est lui qui serait en conflit avec ses idéaux.

Le brun écarquille les yeux devant les promesses faites à demi-mots. Mais de toute façon, ils oeuvraient tous les quatre pour que la paix persiste et que Sank reste un état pacifiste, s'il ne voulait pas en arriver à cette éventualité, il avait maintenant une raison supplémentaire de maintenir la paix.

Le natté devait bien admettre que c'était déjà pas mal comme solution.

Heero repart vers la cuisine pour ramener la cafetière, Trowa sort le plateau avec le sucre et le lait avant de se remettre à sa place.

-« L'appartement est payé, si tu viens nous rejoindre, on divisera les frais en cinq au lieu de quatre. » Précise Barton comme le silence s'installait à nouveau.

Le châtain sourit au brun-roux.

-« Ca fait une estimation de combien ? » Demande Duo autant avoir toutes les données en main pour faire son choix.

-« Pour l'instant chacun paye six cents crédits. » Admet Winner qui était à la base de l'administratif, il était souvent cantonné au bureau et risquait le moins de partir sur le terrain. Stratège, il était souvent dans l'ombre de toutes les manœuvres.

C'est ce qu'il payait pour son appartement toute charge comprise. Il devait encore manger. Son salaire n'était pas mirobolant non plus, il tournait dans les mille deux cents crédits sans les pourboires. Il avait encore le câble à payer, internet. Avec ses sorties nocturnes, il était souvent fort juste, oui manger des plats tout préparer, ça coûte cher à la longue et puis le club de musculation n'était pas donné non plus. Devoir être toujours bien de sa personne ne se faisait pas sans frais.

-« Je crois… » Commence le natté.

-« Réfléchit Duo, ne prend pas une décision hâtive, pèse le pour et le contre. Et tu nous sonnes quand tu as fixé. » Coupe le blond se faisant fusiller du regard par Yuy qui revenait dans la salle à manger avec ses crèmes brûlées.

Les petits problèmes résolus, les discussions deviennent plus faciles en fin de soirée.

Chang et Winner expliquent l'organisation qui règne dans l'appartement, comment il partage l'unique poste de TV avec un tableau où on inscrit ce qu'on aimerait regarder, le jour, le titre et l'heure. Il faut dire que ce tableau intriguait le natté depuis tout à l'heure. Le même tableau effaçable était installé dans la cuisine pour noter les absences prolongées où quand on sortait pour travailler ou autres puisqu'ils avaient des horaires variables.

En rentrant chez lui, Duo devait admettre qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, il avait voulu leur dire qu'il viendrait bien vivre avec eux, pour tester avant de se décider de façon durable mais Quatre l'avait une nouvelle fois interrompue au grand damne d'Heero qui n'était pas d'une grande patience. Le blond préférait que sa décision soir mûrement réfléchie, cette attitude rassurait Maxwell et le confortait dans son idée d'essayer au moins. Oui, il pouvait tenter de vivre avec eux et voir s'ils respectaient sa vie différente, s'ils n'essayeraient pas de l'impliquer dans leur travail.

Au fond de son âme, il avait envie de retrouver son unique famille et c'était sûrement ce qui les avaient poussés à se rassembler. Aucun d'eux n'avait de vraie famille. Quatre, oui mais il avait grandi dans un cocon protégé par son père et Iria, mais ils étaient tous les deux morts maintenant.

A tout réfléchir, il ne voyait pas trop d'inconvénients, surtout si on respectait sa façon de vivre ou de ne plus vouloir vivre, mais est-ce qu'ils accepteraient qu'il vienne seulement pour faire un essai.

Il espérait mais tout n'était pas gagné d'avance, il se donnait une semaine de réflexion avant de leur poser la question. S'il n'acceptait pas son test, alors il disparaîtrait à nouveau dans la nature.

A Suivre …

* * *

(1) Orangeade avec de la grenadine


	4. Changement de vie !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : frienship

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

Changement de vie !

* * *

Il y a maintenant trois mois que Duo vit dans l'appartement avec les autres. Même s'il voit souvent le regard réprobateur d'Heero quand il part ou revient du travail, pas une fois le métis ne lui a proposé de faire autre chose ou n'a déposé devant lui un listing des places qu'il aurait trouvé moins dégradantes ou plus en rapport avec les capacités du natté.

Ce dernier reste fier de son travail qu'il a trouvé seul et qui lui a permis de subvenir à ses besoins pendant deux ans. Il aime être le centre d'intérêt sans vrai risque. Il aime pouvoir rencontrer d'autres gens. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait trouver autres choses avec ces caractéristiques mais il apprécie ses collègues. Et puis à ses yeux c'est moins dégradant que danseur de cabaret ou streepteaseur, même s'il est dans le même genre de métier.

Avec le temps des habitudes sont été prises. Il ne demande plus s'il peut ramener un copain ou l'autre depuis que Quatre lui a certifié.

-« Nous ne te demandons pas l'autorisation pour faire une chose ou l'autre alors fait pareil. »

-« Oui mais je ne voudrais pas arriver avec quelqu'un au mauvais moment. » Admet Maxwell surtout qu'il n'a jamais vu aucun des autres inviter à l'appartement.

-« Si un jour j'invite Relena et/ou Dorothy, c'est moi qui préviens. » Rassure le blond se rendant bien compte que le problème vient de sa relation secrète.

µµµ

En discutant avec eux en soirée, le natté a aussi appris comment les jeunes gens en sont arrivés à vivre ensemble. Ils sont tous venus l'un après l'autre et non comme il l'avait cru au départ un choix commun à quatre.

Heero a rejoint Winner dans son appartement. Et depuis ils travaillent ensemble à mettre au point la cellule à haut risque. Dès qu'une enquête est mise de côté parce que trop complexe pour être traitée rapidement ou parce qu'elle stagne. Yuy et Winner la récupérent et y mettent toutes leurs énergies pour la résoudre. Le blond prépare souvent les missions, sa tête étant un peu trop connue pour permettre des infiltrations. Quand Wufei vient agrandir l'équipe, les deux jeunes gens ont changé d'appartement. L'ex-04 a acheté l'actuel et commencé les transformations. C'est à ce moment là qu'Heero a contacté les deux derniers ex-pilotes de Gundam pour se regrouper.

Si Trowa a accepté avec bonheur. Duo a refusé de repartir sur le terrain et de quitter la société de Hilde dans laquelle il travaillait à l'époque.

Lassé de le relancer toutes les semaines par téléphone, Heero a fini par débarquer pour le convaincre. Maxwell a claqué la porte au nez de Yuy. Et le natté décida dans l'heure de disparaitre définitivement dans la nuit pour ne plus donner signe de vie à personne faisant partie de ses anciennes connaissances.

Le brun s'est de suite mis en chasse derrière le fugitif sans jamais le trouver.

Pour que le métis accepte de l'écouter et accepte sa vision des choses, le natté a dû disparaître durant deux ans.

Pendant la semaine de réflexion du natté, avant qu'il ne décide de venir vivre avec eux. Heero s'est traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Que de temps perdu ! Duo a raison, ce n'est pas leur métier qui les unissent mais leur amitié, leur passé commun. La confiance qu'ils ont l'un dans l'autre au point de mettre sa vie dans les mains de l'autre sans se poser de questions. Heero admet qu'il a été borné dans cette histoire, il se l'admet sans l'avouer aux autres.

Depuis que le châtain vit sous leur toit, Yuy se sent enfin complet, heureux de rentrer à l'appartement même si ses collègues en sont absents. S'il se retrouve seul, ce n'est que pour un moment, il le sait.

µµµ

Winner vient frapper à la porte de la chambre de Maxwell où celui-ci lit un livre.

-« J'y vais. Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas de rester tout seul ses quatre jours ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, je l'ai été suffisamment longtemps auparavant. » Admet le natté en souriant au blond qui reste confus.

Il y a un jour férié, beaucoup de personnes font le pont jusqu'au week-end. Wufei en a profité pour partir rejoindre Hilde sur L2. Trowa vient de partir en mission. Et le blond tient à faire une escapade dans une des propriétés des deux jeunes femmes avec qui il entretient une liaison. Ils partent à trois. Yuy est en mission depuis une grosse semaine quant à lui.

-« Alors à lundi soir parce que tu fais l'après-midi je crois. »

-« Tu te rendras directement au travail ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Oui comme les autres fois. » Précise Winner avant de quitter la pièce.

µµµ

Duo a profité de son mercredi soir et jeudi férié toute la journée. Il aime bien se retrouver seul de temps en temps. La vie en colocation a ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients. Néanmoins, Maxwell doit bien admettre que ses amis ne sont pas envahissants. Chacun fait ses corvées en tournante, au même rythme que les repas. Aussi bien pour la lessive que l'entretien des communs. Pour la chambre, c'est au propriétaire de l'entretenir. Mais dans l'ensemble, il est heureux d'avoir fait le pas.

Heero ne critique plus son choix de vie même s'il ne l'approuve pas, ça se voit toujours dans son regard. Les trois autres s'en foutent. Pour eux le principal c'est qu'ils soient ensemble, unis par le passé et la confiance qu'ils ont les uns dans les autres. C'est vrai que parfois les discussions partent sur le travail, néanmoins jamais ils ne se sont stoppés dans leurs propos parce que Duo est présent. Non, ils savent qu'il ne trahirait aucunes des informations qui sont dites.

µµµ

Dans le courant du vendredi, alors que le natté se trouve dans le salon à lire un magasine sur les motos, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Duo fronce des sourcils, personne ne doit revenir. Préférant ne pas être pris au dépourvu, il se lève pour pouvoir faire front.

-« Ah c'est toi ! Elle s'est bien passé ta mission ? » Interroge le natté en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-« Sans problème ! »

Le Preventer passe devant le châtain, il se rend vers les chambres. Il revient après dix minutes, le visage fermé.

-« Où est Trowa ? »

-« Il est en mission. » Rétorque l'ex-02 en fronçant les sourcils au ton contrarié que le brun utilise.

Yuy regarde sa montre et constate qu'il est passé 17 heures.

-« Tu es seul ? » Interroge le brun, étonné de ne pas voir les autres dans l'appartement.

-« Oui, les autres ont rejoint leurs donzelles. » Répond Duo.

Pourquoi Heero est-il tellement contrarié ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Le métis lâche un profond soupir, mais reste planté à l'entrée du salon. Le regard incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt on aurait dit qu'il cherche à ne pas se poser sur quelque chose de précis justement.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Maxwell voit le métis revenir de missions. En général, il disparait pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne reste pas planté là comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps.

Tout d'un coup, le natté se rappelle la discussion qu'il a eue avec le jeune homme lors du grand repas.

-« Je peux sortir si tu tiens à ramener quelqu'un pour évacuer ton stress. » Propose Duo en se levant directement.

-« Je ne ramène jamais personne pour ça. » Avoue Yuy encore plus mal à l'aise, cherchant vraiment à ne pas poser son regard sur le natté.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux avant que ça ne fasse tilt dans son cerveau. Il sait pourquoi il cherche Trowa maintenant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand Trowa n'est pas là ? » S'informe l'ex-02.

Ce n'est pas possible que ce ne soit pas déjà arrivé depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble. Même si ça doit être la première fois depuis que lui il vit. A peine a-t-il posé la question, qu'il la regrette parce que c'est indiscret mais surtout que pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré, Heero pose son regard sur lui. Un regard bleu perçant, transperçant qui lui fait perdre pied et lui coupe le souffle.

-« Excuse, ça ne me regarde pas. » Murmure le natté en détournant les yeux avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil et reprendre son magasine.

Yuy fait le tour du divan pour venir s'asseoir à côté du châtain.

-« Je m'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre. » Répond tout de même le brun en se tournant vers l'ex-02.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. C'est personnel ce genre de chose. Je vais aller dans ma chambre pour te laisser le champ libre. » Admet Maxwell en se levant pour partir et ne plus rester sous le regard brûlant du métis.

-« Les autres reviennent quand ? » Demande le brun quand il constate que le natté s'en va.

Il cherche à le retenir par n'importe quel moyen.

-« Pas avant lundi. » Avoue Duo en quittant rapidement le salon.

Le natté vient juste d'arriver dans sa chambre qu'il entend un coup énorme, comme si un poing s'abattait sur une surface dure. Maxwell s'appuie contre la porte et ferme les yeux dans l'attente de la suite.

Non, il ne se laissera pas tenter. Si les autres vivent comme ça, c'est leur problème. S'ils acceptent, lui ne peut pas, même s'il n'aime pas toujours son partenaire, il n'en a jamais qu'un à la fois. Or depuis une semaine, il sort avec sa collègue féminine, le fait d'être moins serré financièrement parlant lui a ouvert les yeux. Il n'accepte plus les coups d'une nuit contre un restaurant, même s'il est encore sorti avec des clients, c'est uniquement pour le plaisir et non diminuer les frais.

Derrière sa porte, il entend qu'on gratte.

-« Duo ! Ouvre-moi. »

-« Je ne suis pas libre. » Précise le natté espérant que l'excuse soit suffisante.

-« Les autres non plus ! » Rappelle Heero.

Il a plus facile d'avouer certaines choses à une porte qu'à son colocataire.

-« C'est leur problème, pas le mien. »

-« Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec cette tension en moi. » Insiste le brun.

-« Il existe des gigolos. Va te promener dans les quartiers gays, je peux te donner le numéro de mon collègue. » Propose comme solution Maxwell.

-« Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas confiance. »

-« Utilise ta main, tu as confiance en elle. » Lâche sarcastique le natté.

Même s'il le pense, s'il cherche surtout des arguments pour repousser Heero. Il reste un homme avec des principes, seulement un homme, et il se sait faible avec la chair.

Duo est également persuadé que s'il cède, il s'en voudra à mort le lendemain. Il sera mal dans sa peau en voyant Eloïse. Il a envie d'approfondir cette relation. Les deux membres du nouveau couple ont vécu un peu près les mêmes galères financières, les mêmes problèmes au travail. Ils se comprennent sans parler. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti en harmonie comme ça avec une conquête. Peut-être parce qu'il est mieux dans sa peau également. Il ne veut pas tout gâcher pour une histoire de cul.

Il n'aurait pas été avec une femme, il aurait accepté. Seulement, il sait qu'une femme et un homme ne sont pas pareils. Eloïse n'acceptera pas, et il est persuadé que cette attitude serait considérée comme de l'infidélité.

-« Ma main ne me sera d'aucune utilité, ce n'est pas ça qui me calme. » Avoue le métis.

Duo avale sa salive difficilement. Il comprend mieux qu'une personne comme Wufei accepte ce genre de chose, si Yuy est le passif dans l'histoire.

-« Comment faisais-tu en temps de guerre ? » Questionne Maxwell essayant d'avoir un ancien élément pour l'utiliser actuellement.

D'après la voix, le brun se doute que le natté est contre la porte. Une protection de pacotille surtout pour lui, néanmoins, il tient à la respecter. Sa main caresse le bois puisque la peau lui est interdite pour l'instant.

-« La tension montait, j'en attrapais une humeur exécrable, rappelle-toi. » Explique l'ex-01 en laissant sa main cajoler le chêne de la porte.

Le faire parler de ce genre de choses n'est sûrement pas ce qui va le calmer. Seulement, Duo a besoin de comprendre comment Heero a trouvé cette solution pour trouver une échappatoire.

-« Comment as-tu découvert ta méthode ? » Demande Maxwell plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

-« Wufei a essayé la relaxation sans succès. Quatre, un soir où il était fatigué et moi particulièrement remonté par une longue mission stressante m'a poussé tout habillé sous une douche presque froide. J'étais furieux, je me suis retourné et j'ai commencé à me déshabiller pour ôter mes vêtements trempés l'un après les autres. Mon slip je lui ai envoyé à la figure avant de fermer le rideau de douche. Dans les cinq minutes, il entrait sous la douche, dans un premier temps je n'ai pas compris ce qui lui prenait, mais plus il se calmait en moi, plus ma tension s'envolait. Quatre s'est excusé le lendemain, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je me sentais tellement bien après, comme je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie. » Heero s'est exprimé d'une voix chaude qui émoustille le natté.

Après un petit moment de silence, Yuy reprend toujours avec cette même voix, et en grattant la porte doucement.

-« Duo pour arriver à le faire recommencer, j'ai dû apprendre pas mal de chose, si tu te laisses aller, tu y prendras beaucoup de plaisir. »

-« Je veux bien te croire, si tu as réussi à convaincre Wufei. » Répond Maxwell réalisant bien que l'ex-01 a une mission celle de le faire céder.

Il y met tout son charme et encore là il n'a que la voix. Avec le visage, ce serait encore plus dur pour lui de se contenir et de ne pas céder.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il doit chasser derrière celui qui va le calmer. Il y trouve un plaisir, un dérivatif à sa tension, une mission d'attente. Si avec Trowa il rentre directement dans le vif du sujet et qu'il lui sert également de partenaire occasionnel.

Devoir faire céder Quatre ou Wufei agrémente le jeu de cette préparation qu'il apprécie et qu'il n'a pas avec Barton qui n'attend ça et en a autant besoin que lui.

Faire plier Duo est vivifiant, un chalenge gratifiant comme pour la première fois avec Chang. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir combattre des principes avec le natté. Oui le jeu lui plait, il aurait sa récompense. Il le sait, il le sent. Maxwell deviendra un frère de sang, il y aura encore autre chose qui les unira.

Déjà en temps normal, il se sent bien avec le natté. C'est celui en qui il a le plus confiance. C'est une chose qui l'a tracassé très longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours le dernier à se rallier au groupe alors qu'il est le plus ouvert ?

-« Alors pourquoi résistes-tu ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Parce que je me sens utilisé, à croire que tu avais déjà cette idée en tête en me recherchant. » Avoue tristement le natté.

Il le pense et ça le met mal à l'aise. Il commence à remettre en question tout ce qui les unit depuis cinq mois maintenant.

-« Tu me manquais, je me sentais incomplet. » Répond le métis de sa voix normale.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas habité ici, tu aurais été seul ? » Rappelle Duo toujours à la recherche de sa solution pour sauver son honneur.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'aurai attendu. Ca aurait peut-être passé. » Admet Yuy. « Mais tu es là, tu es bi, ça devrait te poser moins de problème qu'à Wufei. »

-« Il était déjà avec Hilde ? »

-« Non. »

-« Vous avez encore joué ensemble depuis qu'il est avec Hilde ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Parce qu'il connait son amie, elle n'apprécierait pas. Cependant, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui lui dira.

-« Non. »

-« Et lui tu lui fous la paix. » Constate en soupirant l'ex-02 de ne pas être sur le même pied d'égalité.

-« Il n'est pas là Duo. Il aurait été là c'est avec lui que je serai pour l'instant à sentir mon corps reprendre des sensations et non rester un bloc insensible. Il a vécu l'avant et l'après. Il n'a jamais résisté longtemps après la première fois. » Explique le brun en sentant la tension monter en lui.

Il ne va pas défoncer la porte tout de même.

Il met la main sur la poignée, la fait descendre et pousse la porte pour constater qu'elle n'est même pas fermée à clef. Le corps de Maxwell ne résiste pas beaucoup à la poussée. Le brun fronce des sourcils, il ne l'empêche pas. Il ne le comprend pas vraiment ou alors Duo lui laisse une chance de lui prouver qu'ils auraient bon tous les deux.

Quand Yuy entre dans la chambre, il trouve Maxwell debout au milieu de celle-ci, toute son attitude est celle d'un combattant.

-« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te battre. » Ironise le brun en se mettant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« J'ai dit non, tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de choix. Je vais quitter cet appartement. » Argumente le natté.

Le métis croise les bras sur son torse sans bouger. Il le regarde sans l'ombre d'une peur. Même si Duo a pris du muscle, ils ne jouent toujours pas dans la même catégorie physiquement.

-« Calmer tes tensions c'est plus important qu'une amitié ? » Interroge le châtain ne voyant plus comme solution que la menace en espérant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. « Si je pars comment les autres le prendront s'ils savent la raison ? » Continue-t-il puisqu'il ne voit aucune réaction chez le métis. « Tu as déjà tenu plus de trois jours avant d'avoir une solution à ton problème de tension. Tu veux vraiment tout flanquer par terre pour une histoire de cul ? »

-« Wufei n'était pas plus chaud que toi, la première fois, il a pourtant remis le couvert. » Insiste Heero.

Toute cette joute verbale le met encore plus en appétit.

-« Ro' j'aurai été seul, nous n'en parlerions peut-être déjà plus. Mais je tiens à Eloïse. » Tente en dernier recours Maxwell, s'il respecte Hilde, il respectera peut-être sa copine actuelle.

Heero finit par laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps, il reprend un regard fuyant. Avant de pousser un profond soupir et de faire demi-tour.

Le natté se sent mal, il voudrait rassurer son ami qu'il sait très mal dans sa peau. Il tend la main vers lui au moment où le brun tourne son visage vers le châtain. Voyant le geste le métis revient dans la chambre et sans une explication se blottit contre le torse de l'ex-02.

-« Je suis désolé Ro', je ne peux pas te donner plus. »

-« Pourtant tu n'es pas de marbre. » Constate Yuy en sentant quelque chose durcir entre eux alors qu'il se serre le plus fort qu'il peut contre le torse du natté.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais été. » Murmure ce dernier.

-« Si un jour tu es seul ? » Questionne le métis en se reculant légèrement pour voir le visage de son ami.

-« Tu es mon ami avant tout autre chose. J'aime que les choses ne s'emmêlent pas. » Admet Duo en le berçant tendrement, autant lui dire la vérité maintenant que le jeune homme a l'air d'avoir récupéré sa raison. « Tu veux manger ? Je peux nous faire quelque chose pendant que tu prends une douche. » Propose-t-il gentiment.

-« Tu vas me rejoindre comme Quatre ? » Demande plein d'espoir Heero.

-« Non, Ro' je ne veux pas. »

Yuy se détache légèrement du natté.

-« Je veux bien manger. Je vais me doucher et je sais ce que tu entends par ne pas vouloir. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. » Dit-il en partant les épaules voûtées.

µµµ

Quatre rentre à l'appartement lundi midi, il a envie de savoir comment les choses se sont déroulées en leur absence. En plus il a une appréhension qui ne l'a pas quittée du week-end.

Il tombe en arrêt en voyant Duo et Heero à la table qui mangent un plat de spaghetti gratiné alors qu'ils discutent moto et grosse cylindrée.

-« Tu es rentré depuis quand ? » S'alarme Winner le regard agrandi par l'effroi

-« Ca fait plaisir comme accueil. » Répond Yuy.

-« Il est rentré vendredi dans l'après-midi. » Ajoute Maxwell. « Tu veux un peu de pâtes, il en reste. »

-« Je veux bien. » Admet le blond en s'asseyant à table son regard posé sur le brun alors que le natté se lève pour servir son ami. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ça entre vous ? » Murmure-t-il.

-« On a frisé l'incident, mais on a géré autrement. » Répond le châtain en déposant l'assiette devant l'ex-04.

-« Tu as besoin de moi ? » S'inquiète Quatre son regard rivé sur le métis.

-« J'ai l'air rempli de tensions ? » Questionne Heero en soulevant un sourcil, il se sent bien justement.

-« A vrai dire non ! Comment as-tu fait ? » Interroge Winner en commençant à manger.

-« On a discuté et j'ai compensé en tendresse et attention. » Admet Duo en se remettant devant son assiette.

-« Il faudra que j'essaie. » Dit le blond.

-« Ce n'est pas dit que ça marche avec toi. » Rétorque le brun.

-« L'avantage de ta profession Duo c'est que tu ne pars pas toi. » Sourit l'ex-04.

Quand Trowa partait les retours de missions d'Heero posaient problème en réalité.

-« Je vais devoir le calmer à chaque fois ! » S'alarme le châtain.

-« A mon avis pas à chaque fois. Trowa y trouve son avantage. » Rétorque Quatre.

-« Tu devrais essayer ta méthode avec Trowa. » Plaisante Yuy en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Je n'ai aucune tendresse pour lui. » Admet Maxwell. « Ca va être dur pour moi. »

-« Ca me fait plaisir de sentir la bonne ambiance, on craignait vraiment ce cas de figure. Et ça c'est bien passé tout compte fait. » Sourit Winner soulagé pour le futur de leur association.

Oui c'est vrai, le natté se voit bien continuer comme ça pendant des années. Il est heureux et bien dans sa peau, il sait ses amis heureux également.

Ca n'a pas été facile, néanmoins pour finir l'avenir est serein bien plus qu'il y a trois ans. Il se sent respecté malgré ses convictions différentes. Les autres ont trouvé leur équilibre également et s'il doit tenir Heero dans ses bras durant toute une nuit ça ne lui pose pas de problème.

Ca n'a pas été facile, néanmoins il y est arrivé. Il a retrouvé ses amis et n'aurait plus de sang sur les mains. Il se sent bien et en harmonie.

FIN


End file.
